Zwillingsterne
by Cat14
Summary: hoffe ich hab das jetzt richtig hochgeladen, wenn nicht das ist Kapitel 2


Sorry das ihr so lange warten musstet! Meine Beatleserin hatte leider keine zeit, daher hat es etwas gedauert. Zur entschädigung gibt es Morgen oder Übermorgen aber schon das nächste Kapitel. Bedankenmöchte ich mich auch noch bei allen Lessern denen meine Geschichte gefallen hat und hoffentlich noch gefällt und die mir so lieb gereviet haben. Nochmal Sorry für das lange warten!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Als Harry aufwachte, war es bereits Zeit für das Abendessen, also machte er sich auf den Weg. Am liebsten wäre er durch die Gänge getanzt, aber er konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen. Bevor er die große Halle betrat, wurde er von Professor Lupin abgefangen. "Hallo Harry - na, wie fühlst du dich?" "Eigentlich könnte es mir nicht besser gehen!" gestand Harry grinsend. "Ich weiß, was du meinst, aber versuch' dir vorerst nichts anmerken zu lassen - außer uns beiden und Dumbledore weiß es noch niemand." "Ich werde es versuchen, auch wenn's schwerfällt! Professor, meinen Sie, meine Eltern werden sich freuen, mich zu sehen?" "Natürlich, Harry! Ich kann mich noch gut erinnern, wie sie sich gefreut haben, als Lily schwanger wurde - und erst, als du da warst ... Glaub' mir, sie können es sicher kaum abwarten, dich wieder zu sehen! "Danke!" "Ach was - und jetzt komm, sonst haben uns die Anderen nichts mehr übrig gelassen." Gemeinsam betraten sie die Halle und setzten sich zu den anderen. Da nur zwei Schüler geblieben waren, aßen sie mit den Lehren zusammen an einem kleinen Tisch. Harry und Lupin setzten sich auf die zwei freien Plätze neben Dumbledore. Nachdem alle mit dem Essen fertig waren, lehnte Dumbledore sich entspannt zurück. "Nun, da wir über die Feiertage nur so wenige sind, dachte ich. dass wir die diesjährige Feier nicht hier abhalten, sondern in dem kleinem Raum hier nebenan. Ich finde, das ist gemütlicher - oder was meint ihr?" Außer Mafoy, der verächtlich das Gesicht verzog und Snape, der schlecht gelaunt wie immer aussah, waren alle einverstanden. Sie unterhielten sich alle noch eine Weile, und als Harry die Augen zuzufallen begannen, schickte Lupin ihn zu Bett - was ihm einem spöttischen Blick von Draco bescherte, jedoch nur bis dieser von Snape ebenfalls dorthin beordert wurde. Ohne ihn zu beachten, marschierte Draco an ihm vorbei, er wollte demnach noch immer nicht mit ihm reden. Als Harry im verlassenen Schlafsaal angekommen war, seufzte er. Ihn erwarteten noch ein paar langweilige Tage - aber die Vorfreude würde sie erträglicher machen. Er legte sich auf sein Bett und dachte über das nach, was er heute alles erfahren hatte, und irgendwann war er dann eingeschlafen.  
  
Wer glaubt, zu wissen, weiß oft nichts! Wer glaubt, weise zu sein ist meist ein Narr!  
  
Was gut gemeint, führt oft ins Verderben, Was richtig erscheint, ist oft falsch!  
  
Die Zwillingssterne sind nun vereint, zwar noch getrennt durch Hass und Stolz, aber bereit.  
  
So merkt euch gut Vertraut dem Orden nicht zu sehr, den Aufstieg fürchtet er zu sehr! Was nicht verstanden wird, wird meist gefürchtet!  
  
Merkt euch diese Worte gut und vergesst sie nicht. Denn bald ist es Zeit, Orion wartet schon auf euch!  
  
Abrupt wachte Harry auf. Schon wieder diese Stimme! Wenn auch diesmal mit einem anderen Vers, aber er verstand es trotzdem nicht. Aus welchem Grund sollte er dem Orden nicht trauen, und wieso wurde ständig Orion erwähnt? Das Einzige, das er unter diesem Namen kannte, war ein Sternbild, das als Gürtel des Orion bezeichnet wurde - vielleicht konnte er ja in der Bücherei etwas darüber finden. Als er darüber nachdachte, fiel ihm noch etwas auf, das diesmal anders gewesen war. Die Stimme hatte offenbar nicht nur mit ihm gesprochen. Sie hatte die Mehrzahl verwendet. Hieß das, dass Draco den gleichen Traum zur gleichen Zeit gehabt hatte? Er würde ihn nach dem Frühstück fragen. Harry blickte auf seinen Wecker - Hermine hatte ihn so verzaubert, dass er auch in Hogwarts funktionierte - sechs Uhr. Da konnte er ja auch gleich aufstehen, an Schlafen war ohnehin nicht mehr zu denken. Als er angezogen war, machte er sich auf den Weg in die Bücherei. Bis zum Frühstück dauerte es noch eine weile - da konnte er die Zeit auch sinnvoll nutzen. Als er die Bbliothek erreicht hatte, hätte er am liebsten gleich wieder kehrt gemacht! An einem der Tische, mit einem Stapel Bücher vor sich, saß Draco Malfoy. "Was willst du denn hier, Potter?" "Ich nehme an, das Gleiche wie du." "Wie kommst du den auf die Idee, das ich das gleiche wie du tun würde?" "Ganz einfach, Malfoy - weil du nur Bücher über Astrologie vor dir liegen hast und gerade ein Kapitel über das Band des Orions liest." Malfoy sah in wütend an und seufzte schließlich. "Also gut, Potter du hast Recht ... Und? Bist du aus diesen Träumen - oder wie auch immer man das nennen soll - schlau geworden?" "Nein, deshalb bin ich ja hier." "Dann setz' dich, nimm dir ein Buch, halt' die Klappe und stör' mich nicht." Na, das konnte ja heiter werden - und langweilig ... Wenn er mit Hermine und Ron hier war, unterhielten sie sich wenigstens. Nach einer halben Stunde gab Harry auf. Er hatte bisher nichts gefunden, was er nicht schon wußte. Malfoy ging es scheinbar nicht anders, denn er knallte das Buch, in dem er las, entnervt auf den Tisch. "Sonst noch Ideen, Potter?" "Wie wär's mit Astronomie?" "So schlau war ich auch schon, mit dem gleichen Ergebnis." Harry seufzte. Wo also sonst ansetzen? "Und wenn wir es mit einem anderen Teil der Verse versuchen?" "Na dann sag', mit welchen." Harry überlegte kurz. "Die Zwillingssterne!" Malfoy verdrehte die Augen. Das war wohl etwas, was er nicht wissen wollte. "Aber nicht auf leeren Magen, Potter. Nach dem Frühstück wieder hier." Sprach's und verschwand. Harry tat es ihm gleich. Etwas Schlimmeres, als mit Malfoy zusammenzuarbeiten, gab es definitiv nicht - da wäre Voldemord noch erträglicher!  
  
Harry nahm seine Brille ab und rieb sich müde über die Augen. Er und Malfoy saßen jetzt schon seit Stunden über sämtlichen Büchern, die etwas mit Orion oder Zwillingssternen zu tun hatten - und nach drei Tagen hing es ihm langsam zum Hals heraus - zum einen, dass sie noch nichts wirklich Wichtiges herausgefunden hatten, und zum anderen Malfoys großkotzige Art. "Was ist, Potter?" "Wir sollten eine Pause machen, sonst können wir uns nicht mehr konzentrieren." "Der erste vernünftige Vorschlag, den ich von dir höre! Wie wär's, wenn wir vorher kurz zusammenfassen, was wir wissen?" Malfoy konnte seine Beleidigungen wirklich zuckersüß verkleiden, aber Harry verkniff sich jeden Kommentar und nickte nur. "Also - der Gürtel oder auch das Band des Orion ist eine Konstellation aus drei Sternen, die zwar von der Erde aus gut zu sehen sind, aber in der Magie keine wichtige Rolle spielen. Über das Licht Orions haben wir nichts gefunden, was heißen könnte, dass nichts darüber bekannt ist oder wir in den falschen Büchern gesucht haben!" Harry sah Draco anerkennend an. Er hatte alles mit wenigen Worten auf den Punkt gebracht. "Stimmt! Aber über Zwillingssterne haben wir auch nicht viel mehr herausgefunden. Das sind Sterne von gleicher Größe und Konsistenz, die meist nah bei einander sind, aber auch Milliarden von Lichtjahren voneinander getrennt existieren können. Die Bezeichnung 'Zwillingssterne' wird aber auch noch in einem anderen Zusammenhang erwähnt - so werden manchmal Menschen bezeichnet, die unter dem gleichen Stern geboren wurden und viele Gemeinsamkeiten besitzen, wodurch sie zusammen über unglaubliche magische Fähigkeiten verfügen. "Logische Konsequenz daraus?" "Keine Ahnung." "Mensch, Potter, wie bist du bisher eigentlich versetzt worden - hat die Granger dir immer geholfen oder was?" "Was soll das denn jetzt wieder heißen?" Malfoy sah ihn überheblich an. "Denk doch mal nach, was die Stimme gesagt hat ... Also - wann hast du Geburtstag?" "Am elften August." "Da sieht man mal wieder, wie ungerecht das Leben ist. Die Stimme hat die Wahrheit gesagt wir sind am gleichen Tag geboren." Nach diesen Worten blickte Malfoy ihn deprimiert an und seufzte theatralisch. "Weißt du was? Du würdest einen wirklich guten Schauspieler abgeben!" "Pass auf, Potter du scheinst ja noch schlagfertig zu werden auf deine alten Tage - nicht, dass du noch etwas von mir lernst." "Keine Sorge, so etwas wird niemals passieren!" "Da bin ich aber beruhigt." Harry atmete durch und blickte kurz aus dem Fenster. So kamen sie nicht weiter. "Also gut, Malfoy - ich mache diesen Vorschlag nur einmal und dann nie wieder. Wie wäre es, wenn wir, anstatt einander anzugiften, wirklich zusammen arbeiten würden? Ohne Geheimnisse? Das heißt - Waffenstillstand?" "Potter, du gönnst mir aber auch gar nichts ... Aber gut, ich bin einverstanden." Geschmeidig stand Malfoy auf und hielt Harry eine Hand hin.  
  
Harry tat es ihm gleich und ergriff die dargebotene Hand.  
  
Harry stapfte langsam durch den Schnee. Es war ein herrlicher Wintertag, der förmlich zum Spazierengehen einlud, und zudem hing ihm die Bücherei inzwischen wirklich nur noch zum Hals heraus. Malfoy war es nicht anders ergangen, und so hatten sie das Schloß in unterschiedliche Richtungen verlassen. Auch wenn momentan Frieden zwischen ihnen herrschte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie einander besser leiden konnten. Aber eins musste er ihm zugestehen - er brachte die Dinge schnell auf den Punkt und erstellte Zusammenhänge, wo Harry keine gesehen hatte. Als er ihm von dem Orden erzählt hatte, war Malfoy sofort klar gewesen, dass die Stimme sie genau davor gewarnt hatte. Harry war dieser Gedanke zwar auch kurz gekommen, aber er hatte ihn sofort wieder verworfen, da er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass Dumbledore etwas tun würde, das ihm schadete. Nur hatte Malfoy ihn darauf hingewiesen, dass der Orden nicht nur aus Dumbledore bestand und sie die anderen Mitglieder, von Ausnahmen abgesehen, nicht kannten. Außerdem war laut ihm 'der Weg zur Hölle mit guten Absichten gepflastert'.  
  
Und so ungern Harry ihm zustimmte - so unrecht hatte er mit diesem Satz nicht! Von solchen und anderen Gedanken abgelenkt, bemerkte er nicht die Gestalt, die auf ihn zukam. "Na, worüber denkst du denn nach?" "Sirius!" Harry blickte erstaunt auf und tatsächlich stand sein Pate grinsend vor ihm. "Eigentlich dürftest du gar nicht so überrascht sein - Dumbledore hat dir doch gesagt, ich würde kommen." "Ja - aber nicht wann!" "Tja - dann also ... Überaschung!" Harry stimmte in Sirius' Lachen ein. Es war schön, ihn wiederzusehen. "Was hältst du davon, wenn wir hoch zum Schloß gehen und eine heiße Tasse Kakao trinken? Ich glaube, Dumbledore hat so etwas organisiert." "Klingt gut." Gemeinsam, in einträchtigem Schweigen, traten sie den Rückweg an. In der großen Halle setzten sie sich an den Gryffindore-Tisch und jeder nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. "Hast du sie schon gesehen?" Sirius' Lächeln zeigte Harry, dass er schon auf diese Frage gewartet hatte. "Ja. Es geht ihnen gut, und sie freuen sich schon darauf, dich zu sehen!" "Meinst du, sie werden mich mögen?" Sirius sah ihn liebevoll, an bevor er antwortete: "Natürlich! Ich habe ihnen schon viel von dir erzählt, und sie sind sehr stolz auf dich - glaub' mir, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen!" Harry nippte an seinem Kakao. Es tat gut, mit Sirius zu reden. Ob er mit ihm auch über seine Träume reden sollte und von der Zweckgemeinschaft mit Malfoy? Aber so schnell dieser Gedanke gekommen war, so schnell schob er ihn auch wieder beiseite. Es war, als ob irgend etwas - oder jemand - es ihm unmöglich machte, mit jemand anderem als Malfoy darüber zu reden. "Kopf hoch, Harry, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen." Auch wenn Sirius dachte, dass er sich wegen seiner Eltern den Kopf zerbrach, tat seine Aufmunterung doch gut. "Danke. Du, Sirius - was ist der Orden eigentlich genau? Professor Dumbledore hat mir zwar gesagt, dass meine Eltern mir alles erklären werden, aber ich wüßte gerne vorher schon etwas." "Ich denke auch, dass das die Aufgabe von James und Lily ist. Wären sie nicht zurück geholt worden, hätte ich es getan, aber so ist es an ihnen." "Oh ... na gut, wenn ihr meint ..." "Neugierig wie immer, was, Harry? Naja, etwas kann ich dir aber doch verraten." Harry sah Sirius aufmerksam an. "Seit dem Sommer, da die Bedrohung durch Voldemord wieder zugenommen hat, hat der Orden wieder einen Stützpunkt in Hosgemed." "In Hosgemed? Und wieso 'wieder'?" "Meinst du etwa, Voldemord hat Hogwards nur wegen Dumbledore nicht angegriffen? Nein - der Orden hatte schon einmal hier einen Stützpunkt, zum Schutz der Schule." "Und wo ist es?" "Nun - wo würdest du etwas in Hosgemed verstecken, das niemand finden soll? Über welchen Ort wärest Du Dir sicher, dass niemand auf die Idee kommt, dort hinzugehen?" Harry überlegte kurz - und dann dämmerte es ihm.  
  
"Die Heulende Hütte!" Dort hatte sich auch Sirius während seines dritten Schuljahres versteckt, um irgendwie an Petingrew heranzukommen, und zuvor war sie das monatliche Versteck für Professor Lupin gewesen. Seitdem ging das Gerücht um, dass es in der Hütte spuke, und jeder im Dorf mied sie. "Treffer, aber jetzt genug davon! Was gibt es sonst noch so?" Und so verging der Nachmittag - sie unterhielten sich über alles Mögliche, und Harry erfuhr noch sehr viel über seine Eltern.  
  
Als Lupin dann später dazu kam, verabschiedete Harry sich nach einer Weile, da die Erwachsenen bestimmt vieles zu bereden hatten, und außerdem mußte er mit Malfoy sprechen. Der wartete auch schon in der Bibliothek. "Ich habe schon mitbekommen, was los ist - und? Hat er dir etwas über den Orden verraten?" "Nur, dass sie einen Stützpunkt in der Heulenden Hütte haben." "Jetzt fängt es an, interessant zu werden, Potter - das heißt, wir müssen vorsichtig sein und dürfen uns nicht verraten." "Das brauchst du mir nicht zu sagen - für wie blöd hältst du mich?" "Glaub mir, Potter, DAS willst du gar nicht wissen!" Wenn Blicke hätten töten können, wäre Malfoy jetzt tot umgefallen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Hoffe euch hats gefallen und ihr reviet mir schön. BITTE, BITTE, BITTE! Ich brauch das einfach! Achja sagt mir was ich verbessern sollte und was nicht so gut war, würde aber auch gerne wissen was euch gefällt. :-))  
  
Cat 


End file.
